


He Said, She Said

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Married Life, Original Character(s), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya receives two letters while in Winterfell.





	He Said, She Said

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA! So....I FINALLY added another part to my little series! I know I've been AWOL with this one, but I've been busy, give a girl a break. That and I had no idea what to add for it. I am proud to let you all know that I was finally able to get out of this series brain funk? and come up with another drabble. I hope you like this one and I think it's cute!

Arya sat in her bedchambers back in her childhood home. It was nearing two weeks since she left Storm’s End for a much-needed break and in her time away, she had received three letters from home. The first letter received was from her eldest child of only seven years. Bella was a smart girl for her age and picked up her father’s trade in the war hammer rather quickly. Her septa, along with Arya’s dear friend, Sienna had agreed that the child was gifted; she could read a whole chapter by her second nameday.

When Arya received the letter, she should not have been as surprise as she was. She had an inclination that eventually she would hear about the misadventures her husband along with their children were up too. What truly surprised Arya was that the letter came from Bella’s hand and not that of her husband’s.

_Dear Mother, _

_I do hope that you are enjoying your visit with Aunt Sansa, but I do have to wonder when you will be returning home. It has been nearly a week and father has already forgotten to feed the twins, nearly drowned Reenie, and almost taken off my head with his war hammer. I am not saying that he’s doing a bad job, but mother, he is doing a bad job. As you know, Alyse is in the Riverlands visiting family and Sienna has been preoccupied with Reenie. I’ve been trying to help him the best as I can, but I am only seven namedays! I cannot do everything. Did you know that he didn’t even know how to change the twin’s cloths? Who have you left us with?_

_With all my heart, _

_Your Daughter Bella. _

Arya scoffed as she read over the letter. Her daughter could be a little dramatic and she had to take everything she said with hesitance. She knew that Gendry would have some difficulty with the children, but Arya believed that everything Bella was telling her was out of proportion. Just a day later, another letter arrived, this time from her husband.

_My dearest Arry, _

_When are you coming home? I don’t mean to pry or even rush your time away, but the children are missing you terribly. I was informed by the maester that Bella has sent a letter to you. Do not believe everything she says. She is just a girl who misses her mother. I’m sure she has told you of her shenanigans around the castle. To my defense, I thought the twins were asleep and when I returned from the shore I fetched the wet nurse and got them fed straight away. Shireen is fine! She just had a little accident in the ocean, but nothing to worry about and Bella knew better than to play in the forge with my hammer. I didn’t see her when I picked up the damned thing! <strike>Nearly took her head off.</strike> The point is I just was to reassure you that the children are doing fine and we eagerly wait your return. _

_Love, _

_Gendry_

Arya’s anger began to bubble as she set the piece of parchment down. Bella had been telling the truth and now she was even more worried about her children with their own father than she was shipping them off to Bravvos. In a fit of fury, she swiftly wrote her Lord Husband.

_You Stupid Bull Headed Man! _

_If one hair is misplaced from any of my children’s heads, I promise to castrate you into the next moon turn. I will be leaving Winterfell come the morning. By the time you receive this raven, I will leaving the dock from White Harbor sailing into Storm’s End. In the meantime, try not to kill MY children!_

_Yours Always, _

_Arya Stark _

She huffed as she placed the quill into the ink jar, quickly rolling the parchment and sealing it with a Direwolf seal. She pushed from her desk and stormed out her room trying to find the maester. In her rage, she hadn’t noticed her sister walking down the corridor in the opposite direction.

“Arya? Is everything alright?”

Arya raised her hands in frustration, “My husband is going to kill my children!”

With that, she turned on her heel and down the stairs in search of the maester. Sansa turned to the guard on her left as said, “Prepare my sister’s ship. She will be leaving at dawn.”

_Three days later in Storm’s End_

Gendry stared at the piece of parchment with wide eyes. His face was drained of color and his palms were sweaty. There wasn’t much that he feared in the world, but his wife was one of them.

“Bella?!” He shouted, “What did you tell your mother?!”


End file.
